CLICK
by pattyofurniture
Summary: Quil blackmail's Embry into going to a party with him where Embry finds himself in an embarassing situation.


**This is a one-shot written for a fanfiction challenge on livejournal. **

**The person wanted to see Quil and Embry as kids, and Quil and Embry now, without vampires, romance, or jake.**

* * *

"Aw, come on Dude! There'll be chicks."

"No way." I pressed fire on the control pad and watched some zombies get their heads blown off.

"Come on Embry. I don't want to go all by myself and Cass will be there."

"I said no way. You know how I get at parties like that."

"Tiffany will be there." Okay, so he had my attention. I pressed pause on my game and looked up to Quil. He grinned. "Yeah. She's totally coming. A bunch of Cass's friends will be there."

I pressed my lip in a straight line and ran my hand through my hair. "Quil. I don't know. She's a senior. There is no way she wants to hang out with me." Beautiful skinned, short cut dark haired captain of the cheer squad, duh she doesn't want to hang out.

"Well then this is the perfect time to find out." I ducked my head and shook no. Me and parties with girls just don't work. He blew out exasperated. "Okay dude I'm sorry about this, but I'm playing the undies card."

I sat up high in my chair. He couldn't mean? That was forever ago! "Uh, undies?" I tried to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

He smirked mischievously and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. "Yep, the undies card." He picked out a worn photo from its slot and flashed it before me.

_Shoot! _"I can't believe you carry that thing with you!! That's totally disgusting!" I reached to rip it from his hands.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He sounded disapprovingly. "This is blackmail."

"Are you serious?"

"Party, and I give you this back."

I remember that day exceptionally. I hoped and prayed that it would never come back to haunt me. We were ten years old.

***

"What are you doing?! He's not here!" I grabbed for the front door and tried to pull it closed.

"Jake said he'd meet us here and I'm not waiting on the porch. Look the door is open we might as well hang out inside."

My face pinched together disapprovingly. "I guess."

Quil grabbed for the door and pushed his way in. "Billy you around?" Silence. The house was empty.

I walked the small room and sat on the faded sofa. Quil jumped for Billy's nice easy chair and sat the foot rest up.

"How long do we wait?" I asked timidly.

Quil shrugged. "Don't know. He said he'd be here, so we just wait."

"M'Kay."

Quil leaned over and grabbed a fishing magazine off the side table. He began flipping through it. I sat quietly fidgeting with my hands and staring aimlessly around the room.

After a few minutes of silence he chucked the magazine down to the side. "This is boring. Let's go play video games in Jake's room."

I sat up a little straighter, "he said he got DeathCon 4 last week."

"Sweet! Let's do it."

"But what if he comes by?"

"He can find us in his room, besides do you want to be stuck in here when Rachel and Becca get home?"

My eyes went wide. I shook my head desperately. Last time I was here Rachel gave me an atomic wedgie and Becca dumped my head in the toilet. I gulped.

"Come on." He urged and sat up off the chair.

I followed and we wandered up stairs. As we walked past Rachel and Becca's room Quil stopped and peered inside. I stepped past him to Jacob's room and he grabbed my arm. "Dude, look!"

I followed his point to an overflowing laundry basket. It was full of girls' underwear. "Uh, nice." I stuttered. "Now let's go to Ja…"

He pulled me into their room. "Quil! NO! This is Rachel and Becca's room! They'll _pulverize_ us if they find out we've been in here!"

He shrugged. "So they won't find out. No one is home and I'm not going to tell."

I started looking frantically back at the door.

"Oh come on Embry. No one will find us. We can hear the door slam for miles on this house." I relaxed slightly and Quil's arm left mine. He kneeled next to the pile and started going through the basket.

"You shouldn't be touching those. Those are girl's underwear!"

He laughed and brought out a lacey pink bra. He held it up to his chest and started talking in a very high girl tone, "look I'm Rachel and I have boobs. I love boys."

I tried to stifle my laughter. Quil grinned wildly and replaced the bra. He kept digging through the pile. "Okay Quil, we can go now."

"Oh-oh-oh MAN!! Check this out!" He pulled a small piece of black material out of the pile. It looked like a triangle and string.

"What?"

He looked up to me; his face was alive with excitement. "Don't you know what this is?!"

I looked back to the triangle. "No."

He held it up delicately between his thumb and forefinger. "This my friend, is a thong."

I pushed my eyebrows together. "What's a thong?" He held it out to me and I reached for it. I grabbed the string and looked at it.

"A thong is panties that cover nothing."

"Panties! GROSS!" I let the flimsy material fall through my grasp. "Dude! You just made me touch," I looked around and then whispered, "girl's underwear."

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?!"

"No! Way!" I breathed out each word separately.

He shrugged and continued looking through the pile. "Sweet! Matching!" In his hand he had a blue and yellow striped underwear set.

"Okay Quil. You've looked through, now we better get out of here before someone catches us."

He looked up with a smirk on his face. "What? Are you chicken?"

"What? Me? No way. I, I just want to go play DeathCon."

Quil stood and walked up close to me. "If you're not chicken, then prove it."

"Prove what?" I said a little quieter.

"That you're not chicken to be in Becca's room."

"I'm totally not chicken about being here," I lied.

"Okay then. I dare you to wear these for two minutes." He held out the pile of blue and yellow.

"What?! No way!" I put my hands up and stepped back.

He sighed. "See? I knew you were chicken."

"I'm not chicken. I just don't want to wear a girl's dirty underwear."

A mischievous grin snaked across his face. "Okay, your way then. Find their underwear drawer and put on new ones for two minutes. I double dare you!"

My breath caught and I looked carefully over to their flowery dresser. I shook my head furiously.

"Bock, bock, bock!" He started to egg me on.

I made a disapproving noise.

"Come on Dude, two minutes. If we hear the door, you bail for the bathroom dare complete."

"Two minutes?"

I looked back to his cheery face. "Two minutes," he agreed.

I stood quietly contemplating. I didn't want to but I didn't want to act like a chicken either. He pushed my back closer to the dresser in my moment of hesitation. I started inching towards it and reached my hand for the top pink handle. I pulled open gently and it was shirts. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Keep going." Quil pressed from behind.

I opened the next drawer and it was a bunch of pictures and girly make up stuff. The third drawer was pants. I let my hand hover over the last handle trying to catch my breath.

"Chi-cken."

I bit my lip and opened the drawer. My breath caught when it was full of bras and panties of every color. I reached for a white set with cartoon frogs all over it and picked it up warily.

"Put it on. Two minutes."

I grabbed the bra and slowly threaded my arms through the holes. I looked down at the large cups. _Weird._ I stood and grabbed the panties and pulled them on over my pants. I bent to stare at them. This was really strange. Girls actually had to wear these things? I glanced back at the curving cups of the bra and brought my hands to paw around them. I squeezed at the padding.

_CLICK!_

I looked up to see Quil with a Polaroid. My face went white.

***

"You come to the party or I tell Rachel and Rebecca that you were in their room trying on their underwear. Or better yet, I tell Jacob and Billy that you were trying on Rachel and Rebecca's stuff."

"You wouldn't dare!" I sped for the photo again.

He whipped it out of the way. "Care to try me?"

I sat back against the couch and glared at him. "One hour!"

A smirk ran on his face. "Two."

I brought my hands to my face and rubbed. "You suck."

---

Ten minutes later we walked up to a large grey house. We stepped onto the porch and could already hear the deafening giggles coming from the front room. Quil slicked his hair back and knocked at the door. The giggles quieted and a few moments later Cassie opened the door. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had smiley face pajama pants on and a tank top shirt that showed a lot of skin. Quil's eyes went straight for her cleavage.

"Hey Quil? What's up?" She smiled.

"Embry just wanted to come by and see how your party was doing."

My eyes opened wide. "What? Me? Dude! No…."

"Oh does he?" Her eyes left Quil and raked across my body. She moved her hand up to her shoulder and started toying with the thin strap of her top.

I was speechless at her sight of me. I stood there babbling like an idiot.

"Cass, let them in. Might be fun to have two more to play!" Someone from inside shouted.

She raised an eyebrow and licked her lips. "What do you say boys? Up for a game?"

"Heck yeah!" Quil said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the door with him.

I screamed in my head as I stood in the center of the room. _Oh Shoot! _This was not just some random Friday night drinking party. This was a girl's slumber party! There were five of Cassie's friends from school seated around at different places in the living room. All were wearing different forms of pajamas and a few were holding pillows. I leaned into Quil and whispered, "Dude! What were you thinking?! This is a girl's party!"

He kept staring at the skimpy clothing around the room and whispered back, "I know! It's great, huh?"

I shook my head.

This will not end well.

Cass came up from behind and split between us. She put her arms around our waists and I couldn't help the tenseness that overtook me when her fingertips started to rub circles just above my hips. "Hey Chickies. Quil and Embry came to play. Maybe we should let them go next since we've already started?"

"That's a great idea." Dark haired Katie spoke suggestively from the floor.

"You can sit by us." Olivia and Tiffany motioned to the small area between them. Cassie pushed me forward and I gave an awkward laugh. I wedged myself between the two girls and they squeezed into me from both sides. Tiffany leaned up to my ear. "Hi Embry. I've seen you around school. You've always seemed….cute." She let her pinky graze across the top of my leg. I let a small grin escape from my mouth. Okay so this wasn't _that_ bad.

Quil sat on the loveseat next to Mari and pulled Cass onto his lap. "So ladies. What fabulous game do we have planned for tonight?"

Katrina, the other girl on the floor, spoke. "We were playing truth or dare."

I stiffened and held my breath. I've never played before and I sure as heck didn't want to play when Quil and Tiffany were there.

Quil just laughed. "All right ladies. Sign me up for a dare." _Was he really going to get us into this? I've got to get out of here. _He must have caught my hesitation because he motioned to his back pocket. _Dang! The stupid picture! _

Katrina smiled at Cassie. "I dare you to French kiss Cass."

He grinned and leaned her down to the armrest and kissed her hard and long. He was getting way too into that dare.

Mari threw her pillow at them. "Enough horn dog!" We all laughed and they just shrugged.

Tiffany snickered. "Okay Embry, your turn. Truth or dare?"

Shoot. Which do I pick? I look like a chick if I pick truth, but would I want to go through a dare? I opted the chicks way out. "Truth."

"What is the craziest thing you've done naked?"

I thought about it. "Um, I guess once my mom caught me playing my guitar naked."

"Mmmm…you play guitar?" Oliva brushed against me.

Quil yelled out, "no way Dude! Did you forget all that naked _hunting_ we've done?"

I breathed in deep from shock.

"You hunt naked?" Mari asked.

"With Quil?" Katrina hadn't failed to miss that subtle 'we've'.

"That's totally not what it sounds like!" I yelled.

Everyone started laughing. Quil teased, "How is it not like it sounds? We've done lots of running and hunting in the woods and it's practically always naked."

I bent over to my knees.

Olivia rubbed at my back. "Do you not go hunting naked?"

I shook my head. I'll just have to admit it because there is no way I can tell them what we really do. "Yeah, we hunt naked." The girls doubled over in laughter.

Tiffany pulled me back to a seated position. She whispered into my ear, "Well, I think that's kind of sexy." She then breathed out against my neck.

Cass took her hosting job back. "Alright Olivia back to you."

Each girl in the circle had a turn. One was asked how many boys she's seen naked. One was dared to trade underwear with another girl. I rolled my eyes when Quil dared Katrina and Olivia to kiss. Katie then dared Tiffany to go for a midnight swim.

Tiffany stood off the couch. "Guess we better take this party outside then." She turned back to me. "You coming Embry?"

I laughed nervously and stood as the party started to move outside. We walked down to the beach, Quil sharing funny stories all the way there.

Once we got down to the water Tiffany slowed and threw her shirt over her head. I quickly looked down to the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look. Yellow pants were then tossed on my head.

"Hold onto those will you Em? I don't want them getting dirty."

I nodded and slowly pulled the pants from off my head. I saw her movement to the water. Thank God she kept her bra and panties on.

When the water reached up to her waist she held her nose and ducked under. She came up and then slicked her wet hair back. It fell in dark wet sheets around her shoulders. I stared with my mouth hung open.

"This is way freaking cold!" She laughed.

Quil spoke up, "Embry could come out and keep you warm." I moved my gaze and gaped at him with crazy wide eyes. Was he trying to put me in a coma?

I heard her pout. "Oh, please? Would you Em? I'm just so cold out here."

Quil and the girls stared at me. I could see the dares in all their eyes. I swallowed and looked back to Tiffany, the ocean waves crashing about her shoulders.

"Come on in. I won't bite."

"You heard the girl Embry," Quil laughed. "Now get your _butt_in there." He motioned to his back pocket again. _Dang that picture!_

_"Okay," I stuttered slightly. I started walking to the water when I heard Quil clear his throat._

_"Dude, you better take off your clothes. Don't want to go home all wet."_

_I nodded, "Oh yeah. Right." I slipped off my shirt and jeans and was thanking the heavens I decided to wear boxers today._

_I inched out into the water. It was cold, but nothing my body temp couldn't handle. I've gone cliff diving in way colder water than this. I swam out a short ways and she came to meet me. She wrapped her arms around me and took a deep intake of air. "Wow! You are warm!" She pushed up against me and all but curled her legs around my hips. _

_"Yeah," I laughed nervously. I looked back to shore where everyone was watching. "So? How long do we have to stay out here?"_

_She danced a finger up and down my arm. "Why? You want to leave already?"_

_"Uh…" I stared at her finger. "I, uh, just don't want you to catch a cold."_

_She pushed up tight against me. I tensed. "I won't catch a cold when I've got my own personal space heater right next to me." She winked._

_"Heaheayeah." I made some giggling 'yeah' sound._

_She pulled up to my ear. "I've got another dare for you_ Em."

"Oh? What's that?" I asked awkwardly.

"I dare you to skinny dip with me." My breath caught in my throat and I was frozen. She pushed off me a few feet back and started wiggling under water. She then held her bra high into the air.

"WHOOHOO!" A chorus of cheers came from the beach. I glared at Quil. This was his fault. Although, was I really complaining? I turned back to her just in time to see her throw a wadded up ball of clothing at the shore.

She kept her bare shoulders just out of the water, her arms pushing back and forth against the current. "Are you waiting for something?"

"Wha-what?" I looked back to her face. Her eyes motioned down to the water at my boxers. _Oh gosh!_

"I can help if you want."

"No-no! No need. I've got them." I sank down in the water a few inches and hooked my thumbs into my boxers. I pulled them off and held them out of the water. The girls on the beach went wild and I knew I was blushing.

She looked into my eyes seductively and kept her gaze locked on mine. _I can't believe I'm skinny dipping with the lead cheerleader! I'm totally doing it!_

She swam closer and she looked up to me with a twinkle in her eye. "Close your eyes Embry." I swallowed but did as she asked. I heard as she swam up almost touching me. Her breathing got closer and closer to my face. Her hand grazed across my fingers and tightened around my fist full of clothing. I relaxed my grip and let her fingers thread through mine. I felt her cool breath blow onto my lips. _Dude! She's totally going to kiss me! I'm going to kiss Tiffany! Wait 'til the guys see this! _Her lips came in contact with mine in a cool nice way. She then pulled back quickly.

I stood there smiling from ear to ear. That was awesome! Tiffany just kissed me! The head cheerleader just kissed me! I opened my eyes and she wasn't in front of me. "Tiff?" I looked to shore and she was just getting out. Olivia was handing her a towel. _Oh, I guess she was done with her dare._ _Wait? What if I'm a bad kisser and she just wanted to get away from me? Dude! The guys would never let me live that down._

_I sunk down lower in the water, not really wanting to be seen. The girls were standing around laughing and pointing up at a nearby tree. __What are they doing?__ I followed their gaze and __my trunks!! __I looked down to my hand. It was empty! She took off with my boxers then threw them in the tree! I searched frantically for Quil. Where did he go?! Cassie wasn't there either. __Dang him and his hormones!!_

_I swam to shore keeping low to the ground. "Uh, girls?"_

_They all stopped giggling and watched me. "Yes Embry?" They said angelically._

_"Can I get my clothes back now?"_

_The hysterics of laughter came back. "Nope!"_

_I huffed. __I hate Quil! __"Why not?"_

_Katrina shown a flashlight up to the trees. "Because they are all up there."_

_Not only were my wet boxers now on display but my shirt and pants were up there too. __Well great!__ How am I supposed to get my clothes down?! I'm naked and there are girl's right there! "Where is Quil?!" I demanded._

_They laughed. "Off with Cass."_

_Aarrggh. "When will they be back?"_

_"We don't know," they said like Kindergarteners. "You can just come out and get your stuff. We don't mind." I looked over to Tiffany with pleading in my eyes and she now had an evil smirk now plastered across her face. __She tricked me!_

_I looked up and down the shoreline for something to cover up with. I saw a Frisbee down a ways so I swam for it. It wasn't much but it was something. The girls started running after me not letting me out of their sight. I knew I was swimming too fast, but at this point I didn't care. I was getting to that Frisbee!_

_I ran out of the water and grabbed the disk and covered myself just before the flashlight was shown on me. The girls were laughing so hard they were holding their waists and bent over. Tiffany had her arm positioned on her hip and still just smiled evilly. __Conniving!_

_I walked straight past them back to my clothes not bothering to cover up my backside. The girls shrieking laughter echoed off the water. I was getting dang angry and just wanted to go home. __I'm getting that picture back! _

_I marched to the tree and held onto the Frisbee with one hand and started climbing with the other. They flashed the light on me and I glared down at them. "Get that light off me!"_

_"Sorry! We are just lighting your way!" Mountains of giggles erupted. I rolled my eyes and clutched at the Frisbee like it was a lifeline. _

_I kept losing my grip. It was difficult even for a werewolf. I needed both hands. I finally decided 'ah screw it!' and chucked the disk. I hoped it hit one of the girl's in the head. I climbed higher and higher with the light still shined at me. __Whatever! I hope they see something they like! Mean girls._

_I was a ways up when there was a long area to the next branch up. I could jump but that would be too obviously not human. There were several branches off to the side I could climb up, but that is a risky split I'd have to make to get to them. With one foot on this branch and the other foot reached out to meet that branch I'd give a rather hearty view to the on lookers below. I decided just to go for it. They've got a good enough look at my junk already anyway._

_I held onto the large trunk and leaned over letting my left foot reach to the other branch. I set my foot down spread wide eagle and hugging onto the trunk. I was just about to jump clear over when I heard Quil holler from below._

_"Embry!"_

_I growled. "What Man? I'm kind of busy here!" I yelled angrily._

_"Dude, just look!" _

_I held tight onto the trunk and turned to look down over my shoulder. That's when I saw the camera poised at his face._

_CLICK!_

_Quil was going to die._


End file.
